The present invention relates to a robot apparatus having a feeling or behavior model changed by extraneous or innate factors, a control method for a robot apparatus, a furnishing medium, a display method for data written in storage means, and a furnishing medium.
As an automatic mobile robot aimed at collecting marine data, an underwater search robot, for example, has been developed. For an underwater search robot, it is desirable to collect and record as many data difficult to collect as possible. These data include, as an example, seawater temperature data, sea stream data, depth data, terrestrial data and picture data. The operations of extracting and analysing effective data is usually carried out after the underwater search robot has returned to the water surface.
Recently, an automatic mobile robot, aimed at entertainment, has been furnished. It is presumed that the entertainment performance of the automatic mobile robot will become higher by accumulating data responsive to conditions changing with lapse of time.
However, in the automatic mobile robot, aimed at entertainment, protracted storage of meaningless data in the robot leads to increased memory costs.
On the other hand, the operation of extracting effective data from the data stored in a robot is time- and labor-consuming.
Moreover, it may be presumed that, if the data extracted from the automatic mobile robot can be browsed on the assumption that the data has been collected by the automatic mobile robot, or can be recognized as such, the amusement performance of the robot will be higher.